Screens are often used to filter agricultural, municipal and industrial water/flow diversions. The screens prevent debris from passing into such flow diversions. In such applications, a porous surface (e.g., mesh or fabric) covers a flow diversion allowing water to filter though the porous surface while the porous surface prevents debris from entering the flow diversion. When such screens are used to prevent aquatic species from passing into the flow diversion, the screens are commonly referred to as fish screens. The porous surface of these fish screens is sized to prevent passage of aquatic species through the porous surface into the flow diversion. In addition, it is desirable to prevent entrainment/impingement of aquatic species against the porous surface of the screen. In some areas, fish screens are required by federal and state laws to protect aquatic inhabitants from entrainment and removal from native waters. Fish screens are unique from other industrial screens because they must operate within guidelines set by biological parameters such as organism swimming ability and behavior. Accordingly, it would be desirable to design a fish screen to protect aquatic species/organisms from impingement on the screen and allow such organisms to return to their native waters.